


Day 4: AU Day! (Fantasy)

by gorgawesome



Series: Shance Week 2k16 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Shiro is super lonely, minor inspirations from Odyssey and Aladdin, this is pretty vanilla you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgawesome/pseuds/gorgawesome
Summary: Lance's mother always found the time between her many jobs to tell him stories of powerful, ancient beings called Djinn. Lance ate up those stories, the fantasies of finding a magical being that would turn his life from rags to riches. The being that could lift his family out of the impoverished life in the slums of Aswan, to the Royal courts.
Not that he was for a second disillusioned that beings like that ever existed. Growing up in Aswan was hard and perilous for a boy from a slowly starving family. He had so little choice, but to steal and hope that he would bring back home enough food to stave off hunger for another day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... This is a monster...
> 
> This thing took me the whole day to write out. I kind of ran out of steam a few times, so I may be hoping against hope that it doesn't really show XD 
> 
> Will proof-read another time. I should really be doing homework :/

The bright desert sun and the hot winds beat down on the lonely figure trudging through the dunes of scorching sand, the layers of airy material sticking to his body with how much he was sweating, defeating the purpose of their function. The sun hadn't even fully risen in the sky yet and it already felt like he had been thrown into a fire, with no relief of shade in sight. Though that was the point, wasn't it? He and his family had been so hungry. His mother had no money and no food, his father had left while it was still dark out for work, to try and have something for them for dinner that night at least. His siblings had stared pitifully at the empty table when they woke up that morning, their tummies grumbling with hunger.

He stumbled over his own, weakening feet, pangs of hunger making his stomach twist painfully and the heat blurring his vision. He had only wanted one measly loaf of bread. Just enough to get his family through the day. He had never been caught before, always able to take advantage of how incredibly busy the market was at the early hour of the morning and he never took much at all. But apparently his luck had finally decided to abandon him, leaving him at the mercy of a furious baker and the city guards.

"You know what we do to thieves around here don't you, boy?" The guards had sneered at him as the took him off to jail. His family had no way of knowing where he was as he left without telling them where he was going. He sat in the cold, damp cell for several hours before the guards came down to take him out and throw him onto an old, weak camel. They chained him to the animal and slapped it on the behind, sending it off and the boy into the desert with no food or water. 

The camel lasted longer than Lance thought the beast would. He took solace in the fact that he could rest while riding the animal. He had initially tried to control the animal, of course. But it was to no avail. The animal had resigned itself to its fate and would to walk to its death.

They were so far out, unable to see the city spires in the distance anymore. All they had was the sprawling, terrifying desert in each direction they looked. The hardy, proud animal was able to walk no longer, its legs buckling with age and lack of nourishment. With the animal downed, Lance was able to finally untangle his ropes from the camel's neck and legs, holding the bundle of them in his arms.

Lance had entertained the thought of slaughtering the animal for food, but he had no tools, never mind a way to make a fire. Without a knife and the animal still alive -however barely- Lance had no choice but to abandon the camel to die on its own terms. If his bonds had at least been metal chains instead of robes, he could somehow make use of them, but alas. He used the camel's body for shade, until the sun started to set a little and the heat was a tiny bit more bearable.

He walked for a day and a half now, aimlessly in a direction that he had a meager hope would bring him back to the city. With the camel's tracks long since covered by the ever-shifting sand, Lance was well and truly lost in the desert and surely lost to it as well. His ropes weighed heavily in his arms, chafing his skin and making his shoulders and back ache from the burden. His vision blurred after so long with no food or water, and the sun mercilessly beating down on him. He could cry, if he had any tears to cry.

He jumped, just barely noticing the scorpion skittering across the sand, his heart beating painfully hard against his chest as a thrill of fear ran through him, snapping him out of his exhaustion if only for a moment. He had been lucky to not have come across any other of the desert's residents so far, but the little, deadly scorpion served to remind him that the desert would be his tomb. He swallowed back the sob that tightened his parched throat. It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe, it even hurt to think at this point, but Lance continued on. Even though he knew there was no hope and he was as good as dead, he wasn't about to just lie down and let the elements have him. No, he would walk and he wouldn't stop, until he was dust.

The sun was starting to set again, drawing his second, lonely day in the desert to a close. He had been so delirious that he hadn't even realized he'd walked straight through the blazing noon sun and through the following afternoon. The splitting headache though should have been his clue as his stomach lurched with every step and his heart raced. He lifted his head to see where he was going, only to feel hysteria coming on when he saw nothing still but more golden sand. But then, a gleam of something caught his attention, off in the far distance as the dunes shifted. Or maybe it was just him swaying in place.

He didn't even care if this was his eyes playing tricks on him as he started on his way towards that glimmer amongst all the sand.

He walked and walked, but it never seemed to be getting any closer. He gave in. His knees hit the sand as he stared at the mirage as his vision swam. He was delirious, hot, nauseous, exhausted, hungry, thirsty... He was so, so thirsty. This was it, wasn't it? He was dying.

He fell onto the harsh, hot sand, letting his eyes fall closed as he thought back to his family. He wondered if they were looking for him, if they would mourn him, or simply assume he had ran off to find something better. He exhaled softly and passed out, sure he would never wake up.

\------

He opened his eyes to a canopy of soft, lightly colored silks, his limbs and eyes heavy as if from a deep, satisfying slumber. He blinked, parting his lips and watched as a man came into his line of sight. The man was so beautiful. He was the most beautiful person Lance had ever seen in his miserable, little life, with long hair, blacker than the darkest of nights, a streak of white colouring his bangs. His skin was curiously lily white, made glowing under the moonlight. The eyes watching him were a lovely, warm grey framed with long lashes.

"Are you real?" He croaked, his voice raspy from dehydration, as he reached up with shaking fingers to brush them over the scar cutting across the man's nose.

"Yes." The gentle, amused tone answered him, a smile curling the beautiful stranger's lips.

"Oh good..." Lance sighed, letting his hand fall, too tired to hold it up.

"Drink." The man urged him, sliding a hand between Lance's head and the pillow to lift his head a bit.

Lance blinked blearily when he felt the cool tip of a water skin against his lip and drank greedily when water trickled steadily into his mouth. He whimpered when the skin was taken from him, the man shushing him gently as he laid Lance's head back down onto the pillow. "You can't have too much at once, or you'll get sick. Don't worry, there is plenty here." He said, tracing Lance's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He smiled when Lance leaned into his touch, his breath already coming out steady as sleep threatened to take the boy once more.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Lance whispered, his throat still feeling raw.

"My name is Shiro."

The man smiled as Lance's soft breaths brushed against the palm of his hand, the boy having fallen asleep again. He leaned down to him, his lips brushing feather-light against Lance's cheek. "Rest. Nothing will hurt you here, I promise."

Shiro watched over the boy the whole time he slept, taking in the boy's features, gaunt from starvation, but showing such promise. Lance's blue eyes reminded him of the sky at dawn, that crisp, dark blue of the early morning, night shifting to day. Shiro was fascinated with Lance's skin colour, naturally tan, but darkened further by the sun. He rested his hand on Lance's thin, bare chest, his own skin so pale in comparison to Lance's. 

He drew his hand away when Lance shifted with a soft moan, moving to instead brush his fingers through Lance's hair, calming his sleep with a quiet lullaby he remembered from long ago.

\-----

When Lance woke up next, he felt a little better. His headache had subsided until it was almost gone, and he wasn't so bone-deep tired. He sat up, able to properly take in his surroundings for the first time, startled to find that all of the night before had not just been a fever dream. For a moment he thought he was dead and that this was heaven, but the painful churning of his stomach proved that to be false. In what kind of heaven would he still be starving?

"Ah, good to see you awake." 

Lance shifted to look around at Shiro as the man entered the tent. 

Now that Lance was looking, the tent was one of those he'd seen caravans pitch, where a person could comfortably stand tall. The fabric covering the wooden frame was all delicate, almost see-through silks and the floor of it was a mess of plush pillows and furs for when nights got dangerously cold.

"You can stay here as long as you like." Shiro's voice broke him out of his thoughts, Lance blushing when he realized he must have been staring for a while with Shiro just standing there watching him.

"I... Thank you. Thank you so much." Lance bowed his head. He was so grateful to Shiro for doing this, for rescuing him from the desert, for allowing him to stay in his home. How could he ever repay the man for all that he had done for him?

"It's alright, don't worry about that now. Eat." Shiro knelt down beside Lance, holding a tray of food out to him. There was fruit and strips of meat on the plate, along with a fresh-baked bun. There wasn't much on there, but it was enough to make Lance's stomach growl loudly and his mouth water. "Eat slowly. You're still recovering." Shiro reminded him as Lance took the tray from him. He had to fight to pace himself under Shiro's watchful gaze, no matter how much he wanted to devour everything on the plate immediately.

Once he ate and drank the water from the skin Shiro provided for him, he felt worlds better, flopping back on the pillows with a soft, content sigh. "How can I repay you?" He looked up at Shiro while the man collected the tray and moved to stand. Shiro looked at him with a strange expression on his face, before shaking his head with a soft smile. "You needn't worry yourself about that, Lance. I'm merely glad to have the company." He said, ducking out of the tent before Lance could question him.

Lance was fairly sure he hadn't told Shiro his name... Or did he? He had been so out of it, after all. He shook his head at himself and laid back on the pillows, resting while his body digested the first bit of food he had in days.

\-----

Shiro had forced Lance to remain in the tent for a week, allowing Lance out only with his help when the boy needed to wash up, or relieve himself. And Lance was grateful for Shiro's strict attention to taking care of him, as his legs still trembled now and again when he would venture out of the tent, needing Shiro there to help hold him up sometimes. Even bed-ridden though, the boy was so full of life. He always had something to talk about and he was always coming up with new ways to make Shiro laugh. He was a library of awful puns and jokes that never failed to bring a smile to Shiro's face.

But Lance was recovering quickly. His strength was returning with regular meals and plenty of fresh water to drink. His fever had gone away within a couple of days under Shiro's tender care, and soon enough Lance was growing antsy. He would drum his fingers, or twitch his foot while playing one of the numerous games Shiro seemed to pull out from lord only knew where. He wasn't bored, oh no. Shiro had made sure of that. But he wanted to _move_.

"Can I go outside today? By myself?" Lance hated how much of a whine his question came out sounding like. He didn't want to seem ungrateful, far from it, he could never be more grateful or indebted to Shiro. He was growing stir-crazy however, relegated to the tent with teasing glances at the outside through the delicate silk.

Shiro looked up at him from where he was pondering on his next move on the checkerboard. He smiled indulgently at Lance, taking the board to set it aside. "I do think you are well enough now, yes." He said, chuckling at how wide Lance's eyes got, his lips smiling wide as he near vibrated with excitement.

Shiro held out his hand to the boy, to help him up to his feet. He let his thumb rub over the back of Lance's hand, enjoying the faint flush of colour that would rise up on Lance's cheek whenever he would do things like that. He let the boy's hand slip from his and watched Lance take his first, independent steps into the small pocket of the world Shiro called his own.

The oasis was bigger than Lance initially thought. The pool of water stretched far and Lance wondered how deep it went. He could see animals drinking at the water's edge on the other side from where he stood, lush greenery separating allowing them to forget that they were in the middle of a desert. He startled when he saw a serval slip out through the brush, the animal just as startled by him. His heart raced as he stood frozen in place, scared that the serval would attack.

"Don't worry. These animals are mine. They won't hurt you." Shiro's voice was soothing in his ear, the man's hand so gentle and comforting on his bare back. 

Lance watched, fascinated as the serval approached them, its body language relaxed, now that Lance was really looking at it. The feline sniffed at Lance and deeming him to be no threat, the animal ran off again.

"Nothing here will hurt you, Lance." Shiro assured him, his hand squeezing around Lance's hip when the boy turned to him a smile so open and trusting. He forced himself to let go of Lance, to watch the boy run to the water and jump in. Lance's laughter was pulling him in, the boy's joy palpable. He smiled at Lance's antics as the boy gasped gleefully when he realized there were fish in the water and chased after them. He approached the edge of the water, searching for Lance after the boy disappeared under the surface. He began to worry when Lance didn't come up, the surface of the water stilling.

"Lance?" He called out, slipping off his sandals and wading into the water after the boy, worry gripping his heart. He shouldn't have let him venture out like this. Humans were so fragile after all.

Shiro yelped, his legs swiped from under him. He flailed to try and regain his balance, only to fall back into the water in the end anyways. He stared at Lance wide-eyed, who was grinning at him, all mischievous and guileful. Shiro came up spluttering, having inhaled some water, while Lance's expression, grinning at first, quickly turned worrisome. "Are you ok? I'm sorry, I-" 

Shiro stopped him with a shake of his head and a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine, you just surprised me." He chuckled, brushing his wet hair out of his face. "You had me worried for a moment there though. I hadn't thought you could hold your breath for so long."

Lance smiled proudly, puffing up his chest. "I taught myself to swim when I was younger." He boasted, holding Shiro's hand when it moved from his shoulder to cup his cheek.

Shiro made him feel so warm and shivery all at once. Lance had no idea what these feelings were, only that he liked them. He liked how Shiro would touch him, how Shiro looked at him. And oh, how Shiro would move in so close. His lashes fluttered, feeling Shiro's breath ghosting over his lips, his cheeks growing hot. His lips parted on a silent gasp when Shiro's free hand came to rest on his waist, Shiro's lips so close.

He felt dizzy and light, like he could float away with the moment lingering between them, Shiro's lips just barely touching his. Lance swallowed, unsure of what to do. He'd kissed one girl before, when he had been a kid. He knew what desire and sex were. It was hard to miss after he'd grown up, his society warmly embracing sensuality and intimacy. But he'd never experienced it himself. He never thought himself desirable, having grown up poor and hungry. He couldn't imagine why Shiro would want to hold him, kiss him.

"Is this how I can repay you? I'll do anything." He whispered, tilting his head up towards Shiro, his hands resting against Shiro's strong chest.

He was left wanting and confused when Shiro pulled away from him suddenly, the man looking as if he'd been burned.

"No. I don't want anything from you." Shiro frowned, turning to leave.

Lance watched him go, feeling cold even under the afternoon sun.

\-----

Lance didn't know where Shiro had gone. He had searched for him around the oasis, but he found no trace of the man anywhere, except for a tray of food he had left for Lance in the tent. Come to think of it, Lance had no idea where Shiro slept. As far as he knew, there was only this one tent here in the oasis and he currently occupied it. For as much time as Shiro had been spending with him, he never saw Shiro sleeping beside him, nor were there ever any signs that the man used the tent while Lance was there.

He bit at his thumb, sitting on the pillows in the tent, keeping the flaps open so he could see Shiro return when the man deemed to. The serval had joined him, making itself comfortable beside him. The animal provided him with some comfort as he stroked its fur, losing himself in thought for lack of anything else to do.

But now that he was thinking about everything that had happened, there were some glaring oddities surrounding Shiro and the oasis. He found that it was true what Shiro had said about the animals. None of them minded his presence, though strangely they appeared to be wild and free. He figured at first that perhaps they were tame enough to Shiro's presence, but he still thought it was strange how the serval joined him in the tent and outright cuddled with him though he was a perfect stranger in this little paradise.

And there was another thing. He hadn't seen any traces of a fire pit, or any baskets to store food in, and yet, Shiro always brought him plenty of various foods to eat. They were simple meals, yes, but the meat was always cooked to perfection and everything always tasted incredibly fresh and delicious.

And also, there was the matter of Shiro knowing his name. Yes, he had thought he had been simply delirious and didn't remember introducing himself, except for the fact that he did remember his awake moments quite clearly, despite the jumbled delirium his thoughts had been in at the time.

But most importantly, he kept replaying the moment from earlier that day in his mind. He kept feeling Shiro's hands on him, the man's breath warm and baited against his lips. Shiro had seemed so nervous, now that Lance really thought about it. Shiro had shown him nothing but kindness and genuine care. And when he tried to show Lance his affection, Lance had outright accused him of wanting to use him like a whore.

He groaned, scrubbing at his hair in frustration. He looked over at the serval, who was staring back at him, its ears flicking in confusion at Lance's distress. "I'm such an idiot, Blue." He murmured, scratching the serval between the ears, smiling at the judgmental look he imagined on the cat's face.

He flopped back onto the pillows, looking out over the oasis, the sun so low on the horizon now and Shiro still nowhere in sight. "I wish you would come back soon." He murmured, curling up on his side to sleep.

\-----

Lance wasn't sure how long he slept, but when he woke up, it was still dark and cold outside, though it was comfortably warm in the tent, despite the thin silk being the only barrier between him and the elements. He added that to his mental list of things that were not quite right with the oasis. He looked around sleepily, wondering what woke him up, when he spotted Shiro laying beside him. He relaxed, any worries he had leaving him in a rush as he shifted to let more of the moonlight in, allowing him to see Shiro better.

The man's eyes were open and watching him. Lance wondered -not for the first time- if Shiro ever slept at all.

"I'm glad you're back." He whispered, touching Shiro's face, his fingers brushing over his cheek, just under the long scar cutting across his nose.

"You wished me back." Shiro said softly, pressing his hand over Lance's, holding the boy's palm to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Shiro. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't realize-" 

Shiro sat up, squeezing Lance's hand in his. "I want you to stay here. With me, in this oasis. But only if you want. I won't force you." He said, his tone gentle and serious as he pressed a kiss to Lance's knuckles. He wanted Lance to stay. He wanted to boy to remain here with him forever, to be his forever. To have another to share this eternal paradise with. But no matter how much he wanted to keep Lance, he couldn't force him to stay, to imprison him. He waited for Lance's response, steeled himself for it.

He wasn't ready for the lips that pressed against his however, or the fingers that shifted their grip so they could hold hands. No more words passed between them with their lips locked in increasingly heated kisses. Lance climbed onto Shiro's lap, moaning softly when the man's hands wrapped around his bare waist, following him when Shiro laid back against the pillows. Shiro's hands moved over Lance's body, exploring his shape and drinking in the feel of him, in search of places that had Lance making such sweet noises against his lips. Shiro gripped Lance's hips, pulling him in until the boy's hips were rocking against him, a deep, rumbling groan leaving his chest, swallowed by Lance's hungry mouth.

Their hands were restless as their bodies grinded together, separated only by thin scraps of material, Lance moaning when Shiro slid his hands under the cloth wrapped around his waist, lifting it up to expose him. A nervous thrill ran through Lance, the boy having never done this before, but he was loathe to stop it, enjoying Shiro's touches so much. He tilted his head with a soft hum, to allow Shiro more room as the man trailed kisses down his neck, nipping at his skin. Shiro's lips were hot and hungry for him, sucking marks onto his tan skin all the way down his neck and around his collarbone.

Shiro gripped Lance's ass and pushed him up, so he could more easily wrap his lips around Lance's nipples, groaning loudly in response to Lance's shaky moan and the way the boy rubbed his erect cock against his abs. He moved one hand from the smooth curve of Lance's cheek, to get some oil, uncapping it and pouring it liberally over Lance's backside.

Lance gasped, arching against Shiro when the man poured the oil over his bared ass, Shiro's fingers gliding easily over his skin now, massaging the oil between his cheeks and over his twitching pucker. He whimpered, biting at his lip and pressing his ass back eagerly.

"Shiro." Lance gasped, his nails pressing into Shiro's shoulders when the man teased the tip of his finger over his entrance.

"Is this alright?" Shiro asked, doing nothing else, until Lance answered him.

Lance was flushed and panting, his eyes blown wide with arousal. "I... Yeah." He groaned, shivering when Shiro's fingers pressed inside him, the oil slicking the way. He let his head fall against Shiro's shoulder, moaning while Shiro worked him open with his fingers, whimpering when the stretch was too much. Shiro petted his side with his free hand, murmuring at him how wonderful he felt and how beautiful he was, how much he wanted him. The man cupped Lance's cheek and guided his head from his shoulder to his lips instead, kissing him leisurely while his fingers thrust inside Lance, scissoring them and curling them up in search of the spot that would have Lance writhing in pleasure. He grinned against the boy's lips when he found it and Lance gave a full body shudder, precum dripping from his tip copiously, staining his silken loincloth and Shiro's abs.

Shiro pressed a third finger inside him, greatly enjoying the sounds Lance was making, the way the boy's lips were slack against his with pleasure, allowing Shiro to explore his mouth at his leisure. Shiro pulled his fingers free from Lance when he felt the boy was ready, wrapping his hand around his cock to slick it up. "Sit back for me." He murmured, nuzzling Lance's cheek as the boy moaned softly at him, feeling disappointingly empty. He guided Lance into place, keeping his erection steady for Lance. He watched with caught breath as Lance lowered himself onto his cock, his hand on Lance's hip helping the boy take it slow and steady. "You're beautiful." He breathed, squeezing Lance's hip in encouragement.

Lance whined at the stretch, Shiro's cock bigger than his fingers had been. He worried at his lip, lowering himself until he was fully seated on the man's erection, letting Shiro's petting hands calm and relax him. He moaned softly as Shiro took the opportunity to admire him and touch him to his heart's content, the man's hands so large and hot against his skin still slick with oil, making him shiver.

Shiro rubbed circles into Lance's hips with his thumbs, rolling his hips up carefully against the boy. "Are you ready?" He asked and bit at his lip when Lance nodded and leaned forward to brace himself with his hands on Shiro's chest. "I think so." Lance chuckled, before he started to move. He slowly lifted himself up, whimpering at how it felt to have Shiro moving inside him, then sitting back, his thighs trembling from the curious mix of sensations. Shiro's hands on his hips encouraged him to move again, slowly moving to something that resembled a rhythm.

He bounced in Shiro's lap, his face flushed and neck painted with marks left by Shiro's lips and teeth, making quite the sight. Shiro didn't shy away from vocalizing his appreciation, his hands rubbing Lance's thighs, squeezing them as Lance rode him so enthusiastically. He groaned when Lance grinded down against him, moaning loudly at the way Shiro's cock pressed against his prostate. Lance moved to sit up again, but his legs and arms trembled, his hole twitching around Shiro's erection, the boy whimpering as he found himself unable to continue moving.

"Shhh... It's alright, I've got you." Shiro whispered, taking Lance's hand in his to kiss the knuckles, before pulling the boy down to lay on top of him. "Lift up a little." He patted Lance's thigh and grunted when Lance raised his hips just until the head of Shiro's cock remained inside him. Shiro gripped Lance's ass tightly in his hands, spreading his cheeks as he planted his feet and started to thrust up into the boy. Lance's moans and gasps only served to spur him on as he thrust up harder and faster, holding Lance close to him.

Lance was beyond coherent, a receptacle for pleasure under Shiro's guidance. His cock, trapped between them, continued to leak precum as Shiro's thrusts made the sensitive head of his cock rub against Shiro's stomach. He whined when Shiro grinded his cock up against his prostate and then returned to thrusting into him, doing this a few times until Lance was seeing stars.

"Shiro, Shiro...!" He gasped out, quaking all over, his cock so hard and every brush of Shiro's erection against his prostate making his cock throb. He rocked his hips mindlessly back to meet Shiro's thrusts, the pleasure overtaking him.

"Shiro!"

Shiro hissed, squeezing Lance's ass when he felt the boy clench around him and warm cum splatter against his abs, Lance's writhing form spreading it around between them. He thrust himself deep inside Lance and groaned, spilling inside the boy's twitching passage, moaning at how it squeezed his hardness. He rubbed Lance's back, steadily lowering his hips to the pillows, his cock still inside Lance.

He smiled at the sleepy grin on Lance's lips when the boy turned his head to look up at him. 

"Is that a 'yes'?" Shiro asked, carefully lifting Lance off his cock, before letting him settle on top of him again.

"Hmmm, well let me think about that." Lance smirked, leaning up to kiss Shiro.

They kissed for a while, lazy and content, before their lips parted with a soft pop, still lingering so close to each other.

"Yes, I'll stay"

So what if the oasis was strange? So what if Shiro had his secrets? Lance was safe and content here with Shiro protecting him, loving him. He would ask Shiro about it someday, of course, because he could not deny his curiosity for long. But right now? In their little paradise? Lance didn't care whether Shiro was an angel, a demon, or a djinn in human guise. He knew the man was kind and deeply lonely. And he would do everything in his power to repay Shiro for saving his life.

And the only thing he had on offer?

Love and affection.


End file.
